The International Department of Ninja Health
by Sweet Avenger
Summary: It's examination week for Konoha. A member of The International Department of Ninja Health and Saftey is acessing the village. How will Konoha go?


**Yay! New story! It's kind of random but who cares?**

**I do not own Naruto!**

**Department of International Ninja Health and Safety- Part 1-**

31st of September, the start of International Ninja Health and Saftey Week.

The week where the Department of Ninja Health and Safety send out its members far and wide across the land of Naruto-World.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes.

The room in which he was in was littered with odd clothes, bowls of half-eaten ramen, broken chopsticks, sheets and ninja tools. The walls were coated with ramen posters and at the head of his bed, a poster with the symbol of Konaha on it. Lying in a dusty corner of his room was a broken vacuum cleaner. He had found it thrown out on the streets and decided to bring it home. His room was a little dusty, ok that was a huge understatement. The room was very dusty.

Throwing his quilt cover onto the filthy floor, Naruto got up and got dressed.

'Right then', the blonde thought, 'breakfast.'

Breakfast for the certain ninja normally consist of a carton of milk, which he would have on the way to Ichiraku Ramen.

Ichiraku Ramen, Konoha's finest Ramen bar. It more often than not was Naruto's breakfast, lunch and tea.

Haruno Sakura, the only female and medical ninja of team Kakashi, woke up into a room that was 10 times neater than the one we all just visited.

Propped up on her bedside table was the photo she and the original team Kakashi had taken 3 years ago. A smile flickered over the face of the teenage girl as she glanced over her shoulder.

After making her bed the medic nin walked over to the mirror and adjusted her forehead protector, then climbed downstairs to enjoy her breakfast.

' I should visit Master, to see if she needs any help' the ninja thought, half bite.

Not long after, the door of the house was opened and shut and the voice of the girl could be heard.

"Bye Mom!"

Sai, the third member of this team stood in a room full of paintings and brushes.

He had been unable to fall asleep last night and spent his time adding the final touches to his latest painting of the tree outside his room.

"_That's a lovely picture. Does it have a name?"_

Sai remembered Sakura asking him that a while ago.

"_Try thinking of what you are feeling at the time of when you finish the painting"_

The boy racked his brains, but nothing lit his mind.

Packing away his brush and paints the ninja headed to the library.

"Tsunade-sama!" A black haired woman knocked on the door of the Godime Hokage, "Tsunade-sama! You have a visitor!"

There was the sound of faint snoring from inside the room, but other than that no sound of a human.

Turning around, Shizune spoke to the man behind her, "Would it be possible for you to just wait her for a moment? I'll just go in and check what the Hokage is doing."

The mid-aged man standing a few steps away from Hokage's assistant simply nodded and made a mark on his clipboard.

He was near bald with a few whisps of black hair. His hands that were clutching at the clipboard was scared as was his face. There was a certain air of authority that surronded him and he was dressed in a brown suit that was rather old. Formal and of a high position. That was what one could tell just by looking at him. But if one looked even closer they could see how alert he was, his eyes absourbing the surrondings he was in.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune called, as she turned the handle of the door and slipped through, without the man behind her noticing.

At that the man left standing in the middle of the hallway made another note.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed, as she noticed the Hokage asleep on her desk surrounded by a blanket of paperwork.

The Hokage simply grunted.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune repeated shaking her master awake.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade screeched, slamming her fist onto her desk, creating a dent.

Outside, the man with the clipboard made another note.

"Shhh!" Shizune hissed, "There's a man waiting outside wishing to seek your audience."

Patting her hair and wiping away the drool that had found its way onto the side of the Hokage's mouth Tsunade straightened and ordered, "Bring him in then!"

Shizune slipped through the door again and motioned the man in. "You can come in now."

The man with the clipboard stepped inside.

He was welcomed to a room of paper. There were piles of books and loose leaf papers all piled over the floor, stray sheets over the floor, a collection of emptied sake bottles littered on the floor in a corner and a frayed rug in front of the desk in which Tsunade was sitting at. The Sake on the floor confirmed his second point.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked.

"I am from the Department of International Ninja Health and Safety, also known as DINHS. The start of this week is the beginning of the Ninja environment assessment. I am sure you know of this, a letter of notification has been sent to Konoha in advance."

"You have?" Tsunade muttered.

"I have been set to investigate this area to find if it is suitable for the raising of young Ninjas." The man continued, apparently he had not heard Tsunade's comment.

Tsunade blinked and summoned Shizune, "Did we get such letters?"

"I go find it."

Shizune left the room, leaving Godime Hokage and the man alone.

"I would appreciate if I was allowed a day to roam throughout the village and take notes which will then later be sent to the head office of DINHS."

Tsunade nodded, not that she was paying attention to what the man was saying.

Shizune re-entered the room, a letter in her hand, "Hokage-sama, I found the letter in the unread pile. I believe it was received a week ago." Shizune handed over the letter.

The examiner was a little taken aback by the fact that the Hokage had not gotten to reading a letter they received a week ago. Once again he made a note.

Tsunade opened the envelope and read-

Dear Hokage-Sama

As you should know, the annual Ninja Environment Investigation Week begins on the 31st of September. We request that you prepare for an examiner who will visit the village and survey the environment, surroundings and the suitability for raising young ninjas. We shall be sending one of our best inspectors, Kyosuka Mochi-san. We require you to organise a team of three ninjas who will act as a guide to lead Mochi-san around the village. The chosen candidates should be appropriate role models as they too will be accessed.

Please feel free to contact the head office if you have any concerns or queries.

Yours Truly,

Kanichi Kitamura

"Tsunade-sama! We were meant to prepare for this!"

"I wonder if Master will need any help," a pink haired teen thought as she headed towards the Hokage's mansion. Sakura was on standby and had nothing in particular to do. "Perhaps she might want some help."

Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk, "Shizune! Call for our three most talented ninjas! Try make them young but of a high ninja-ing level. We will not fail this investigation!"

Mochi twitched, the Godime was a bit of a Drama Queen.

Shizune, used to Tsunade's over reactions, rushed out the door. She closed the door with a bang.

Sakura kicked at the carpet, staring at her feet. She took tiny steps, taking time to look at the bare wooden walls of the hallway which led to the Hokage's office.

"Ouch!" the medic nin exclaimed, jerking her head up to find Shizune rubbing her elbow.

"Ow... Sorry," the senior replied, "I should look at where I'm going... Sorry," She repeated once more.

"It's nothing,"

Shizune gathered herself and continued a kind of power-walking down the corridor, muttering to herself about how silly she was.

Likewise Sakura continued on her way.

"Wait!" Shizune called back jogging over to the younger.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked, looking up.

"Tsunade wants to gather three young but strong ninjas-"

"I'll go find Naruto and Sai!" Sakura called, running off.

"Wai-" Shizune sighed. Too late, she had forgotten to explain to Sakura that this wasn't really a mission, just showing some foreigner around the village. "I'll just wait 'till they come back... no use facing Tsunade-Sama empty handed.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in..." Tsunade called.

"Ahh... Sakura!" Tsunade exclaimed, although she was more introduction her student to the guest than greeting her.

Shizune followed, slipping through the gap of the door.

"Good choice, who are the oth-"

Sai followed through, answering her question.

"Sai," Tsunade introduced.

The mentioned smiled.

"Shizune, the third one?" Tsunade hissed.

Bang!

The gathering in the room turned their heads to the door. Only there wasn't a door anymore...

"Uzumaki Naruto has arrived-ttebayo!" A hyperactive blonde introduced himself.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched, clonking the orange and black clad ninja over the head.

"Owww... Sakura-Chan! Why did yuou do that for-ttebayo?"

"Don't make a fool of yourself!" Sakura hissed.

"And Naruto," the Hokage gestured to the ninja with the growing blister on his head.

The guest nodded and made the fifth note on his clipboard-

Highly secretive, leaves guest outside, to plot guest's doom?

Hokage seems to fall asleep at her desk. Too much Sake?

Hokage is violent. Abuses assistant?

Is unorganised. Doesn't read letters from a week ago. Trying to cut village away from the outside world?

Correction to third point, both the pink haired girl and the Hokage are violent. Seems to happen often as no one seems surprised.

"As all ninja's should know, this week is the International Ninja Health and Safety week. A member of the organisation known as DINHS, in which I am a part of, is sent to each village and most ninja groups to access their environment. What we wish to see is if the town is suitable for raising ninjas and if they have a safe environment to train in. Normally there will be a escort group of three young ninjas to lead the inspector around the village. I, Kyosuka Mochi is in charge of assessing Konoha."

"I read about the Department of International Ninja Health and Safety in a book before!"

"This is where you come in," Tsunade put in, ending Mochi's speech and ignoring Sai's comment. The group were probably already put on the bad list of the examiner- Sakura's bashing of Naruto, her Sake bottles on the floor, the messy state of the room, Naruto's breaking down of the door and to top it off inattentiveness from his speech. This was definitely a bad start. Tsunade knew that Sakura would be fine, but Naruto and Sai? Naruto's hyperactiveness and Sai's rudeness would just about put anyone off. Shizune had made a bad choice.

Shizune took off from here, "Today your mission is to escort our guest around the town. Show him the famous landmarks, our safety precautions, our system of schooling and restaurants."

"Why do I have to show this retard around? This is baby work! I have training to do! We are running out of time to save Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" Sakura elbowed the blonde.

"Owww... what was that for-ttebayo?" Naruto hissed.

Mochi raised his eyebrow and scribbled more notes down.

Addition to third and fifth point, pink hair seems to particularly pick on blonde hyperactive idiot

Blonde idiot shows no respect to elders. To me and Hokage.

"Naruto, Sai, Sakura, you are dismissed." Tsunade concluded.

One by one the team Kakashi forwarded out followed by the assessor, with Naruto whinging, Sakura shooting death glares at Naruto and Sai eyeing their every movement.

**Reviews Please? Cookies for those who do... -munches on reviewer cookies-**

**Yes, i know there are only 30 days in September, but this in Naruto World!**


End file.
